So Not The Virgin
by The Heartless Tin Man
Summary: Give it a read and get back to me, It may not shock you as much as you think, really.


(All I ask is that you read this through to the end and always remember, that what one seems to be reading is not always what it seems to be)

Teaser:

Tara: It's the truth, cross my heart and hope to die.

Kim: Do you promise you liar.

Tara: Why would I lie to you Kim, when telling the truth is so much more fun.

Kim: I should never have let my mother let you live with us.

This story is to have taken place between "Graduation" and the start of Collage for Kim Possible. The town of Middleton after the Lorwardian attack still lay partly in ruin, the grateful towns people have rebuilt the Possible's home as thanks for all she did. The Possible's have opened their home and hearts to Kim's friend and former cheerleader Tara whose own home was destroyed during the invasion, while her family has been sent to temporary housing in a relocation camp.

This is one of the stories of that time.

"**So Not The Virgin"**

**By: The Heartless Tin Man**

**A.K.A. Killer Bebe**

Kim awoke from her sleep by the creaking sounds of the hinges to the trap door of her room, she knew what was about to happen so she continued to pretend that she was asleep. She has been through this before; in fact for the last six Fridays in a row since Tara came to stay with them, and this time Kim was so tired that she did not want to fight over this again with her.

She listened to the soft footfalls of Tara trying to sneak up on her as she scoffed to herself, as if ever someone could do that. Even by Tara who barely made a sound, Kim could hear each of her steps as they got closer till they stopped at the edge of her bed, even in the darkness Kim could feel Tara's unblinking eyes upon her.

**Kim thought...**_ Tara, who would ever have guessed that she'd be a freak, if I knew her sweet and innocent act all through high school was fake I'd never have asked mother to open our home to her._

Kim felt the shifting of the mattress caused by the weight of a knee placed on the far edge of her bed, after a slight hesitation their came a gentle swaying motion caused by hands and knees crawling across the bed like a stealthy cat. She could hear the sounds of her soft and slow breathing and the slight caress of sweet warm breath brush her neck and shoulder as Tara now laid beside her. Kim then felt a finger began to gently tap her on the tip of her nose along with the whispers of...

**Tara:** "Kimmie; wakey-wakey."

**Kim:** Go away.

**Tara:** No, it's time to wake up Kim.

**Kim:** Get lost Tara, if I've told you "no" the last six times what makes you think I'll change my mind and say yes this time?

**Tara:** Come'on, be a sport. I promise, it'll be fun.

**Kim:** For whom, you?

**Tara:** No, for us.

**Kim:** I don't want to.

**Tara:** Why not?

**Kim:** Cause.

**Tara:** Cause? That's not good enough, tell me why?

**Kim:** Not into it.

**Tara:** Not into it?

**Kim:** That's right; not into it.

**Tara:** You mean you never wanted to try it.

**Kim:** Never.

**Tara:** Never ever, not even thought about it?

**Kim:** No never.

**Tara:** You're lying, you want to.

**Kim:** As if.

**Tara:** Are you embarrassed.

**Kim:** No.

**Tara:** Ashamed, that I want to do it with you? Introduce you to a whole new experience?

**Kim:** Get lost Tara, I'm not into it.

**Tara:** Everyone says that at first Kim.

**Kim:** Noooo they don't.

**Tara:** Yeeeeees they do. We all think like that till we do it for the first time, and then after that we find that it just gets easier the more we do it.

**Kim:** Really? No, what I'm I saying, and besides I don't think Ron would approve.

**Tara:** You'd be surprised at what Ron may like. He may want to watch, have you ever asked him?

**Kim:** Don't bet on it, not even if his life depended on it.

**Tara:** Kim; you'd bet his life? A life you know that I'd gladly sacrifice.

**Kim:** I know you would and you have to stop talking like that.

**Tara:** Like what?

**Kim:** Like you would.

**Tara:** Would what Kim?

**Kim:** Kill Ron.

There was a long silence that to Kim seemed to go on forever, as if Tara was thinking about it; trying to weigh the evidence, the pro and con of it, till she then heard Tara giggle and she knew what her answer would be.

**Tara:** Welllllllll not kill, cause for some reason he always seems to live through whatever I try, and why are you complaining, it's yours and Ron's fault anyway that I try.

**Kim:** Our fault, how is it our fault?

**Tara:** Simple you silly nilly, you offered to train me on how to defend myself and fight, right?

**Kim:** I remember.

**Tara:** And didn't Ron tell me that to help keep our skills sharp, that I should try and attack him from every avenue with stealth and ferocity.

**Kim:** You know you can't take what Ron says literally.

**Tara:** Kim; you know as well as I do that he sooooooooo looks forward to my attempts on his life, but we can talk about it later; after we do it.

**Kim:** For the last time Tara, there is nothing to do because we're not going to do it.

**Tara:** Come'on Kim a lot of people do it.

**Kim:** Don't care.

**Tara:** You're starting to hurt my feelings.

**Kim:** As if that could be done.

**Tara:** That's harsh.

**Kim:** And?

**Tara:** You'll give me a complex.

**Kim:** You; a complex, you can't get a complex cause you're insane.

**Tara:** Kim; I assure you that I am impervious to your flattery.

**Kim:** Tara; I'm tired, get out of my room and let me go to sleep.

**Tara:** No, no sleep for you; it's 11 pm on a Friday night. Ron dropped you off back home after your date at 9:30 and you're in bed all alone; what fun is that.

**Kim:** My kind of fun.

**Tara:** Boring kind of fun if you ask me.

**Kim:** Nobody's asking you and besides this is the way I like it.

**Tara:** Come'on and explore your wild side with me.

**Kim:** I don't have one.

**Tara:** Really, I thought this ran in families.

**Kim:** What? What are you talking about?

**Tara:** Your mother.

**Kim:** My what? You're lying!

**Tara:** Am not.

**Kim:** Take that back, my mother would never.

**Tara:** It's the truth, cross my heart and hope to die.

**Kim:** Do you promise you liar.

**Tara:** Why would I lie to you Kim, when telling the truth is so much more fun.

**Kim:** I should never have let my mother let you live with us.

**Tara:** Why, Hasn't it been fun with me in the house?

**Kim:** You've been nothing but trouble for me, with all the lies you tell and trying to make me do things I don't want to try.

**Tara:** Think I'm trying to corrupt your morals?

**Kim:** Never can happen or going to happen, so get out!

**Tara:** Well then I'll just go now and leave you alone to your dark room and go visit your mother now. At least I know that she has a wild side and knows how to have a little fun.

As Tara got up she bounced herself off the bed happily. Kim couldn't hold back any longer, throwing the blanket from off her legs she took her foot and gave Tara a hard boot, hitting her square to the ass, sending the girl flying and down to the floor with a loud thud. Kim could now hear footsteps coming up the stairs to her room and her mother's voice calling out:

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Is everything alright up there?

The trap door opened and the lights were turned on and there stood Kim's mother with the look a bemused on her face to see that their house guest was sprawled out upon the floor, and whose face was pale white with makeup and wearing a french maid outfit with a frizzy auburn wig which having been knocked off of her head and was laying on the floor next to her with Kim still on her bed in her pajamas.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** If someone will be so kind as to explain to me what is going on in here I'd appreciate it.

**Kim:** Nothing mom.

**Tara:** I'll tell you Mrs. Possible. I was trying to convince your daughter here to have a little fun with me tonight, but I am finding out that she's so the prude.

**Kim:** Mom! Tara wants me to do something with her that I don't want to do, and telling me such horrible lies about you, she's crazy.

**Tara:** As I've said before, I am impervious to your flattery.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Kim, what lies has Tara been telling you?

**Kim:** I'm embarrassed to repeat them to you.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Tell me, now.

**Kim:** Tara told me that the two of you did something together last week and that she was now heading to see you, to find out if you wanted to do it again with her.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Kim... I, I did do it with Tara last week, and I would like to do it again with her.

**Kim:** What?? But mom how could you do that, ewwwwww it's so gross.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Kim it is not as bad as all that.

**Kim:** But with Tara?

Mrs. Possible sighed slightly and then looked over to the spot on the floor where Tara still lay, Anna walked over to her then held out a hand for Tara to take to help her up off the floor while she said to Kim, "and why not with Tara, it is not like it's the first time I ever did something like this." Tara thanked Mrs. P for the hand up as she gently rubbed the part where Kim's foot met her ass for a moment then to brush at the french maid outfit and straightening the skirt out.

**Tara:** Kim; you see now that I didn't lie to you, your mother is so cool. I thought I knew a lot of tricks but like wow, your mother taught me a thing or two that I never thought of doing or was even possible.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Tara, stop it, you're going to make me blush like a schoolgirl.

**Tara:** As if I ever could make you do that Mrs. Possible.

**Kim:** I don't believe I'm hearing this, I don't believe I'm hearing this, I don't believe I'm hearing this, my own mother a... a... a...

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Kim! A what? Someone who enjoys fun. Someone who back in her collage days explored their wild side and found that they liked what they found there. I did it a lot before I was married and only once afterwards with an old girlfriend from school and not since then till Tara asked me.

**Kim:** When mother? When did she ask this of you.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Last week, I overheard some noise coming from your room and when I came to see if everything was all right and I saw Tara coming down your steps with a disappointed look on her face and told me that the two of you had and argument. I asked her what was wrong and she told me everything.

**Tara:** It's true Kim. I told your mother everything, my feelings about how being this way made me feel all alone. Even back when I started as a freshman in highschool I was like this, I was so alone. . . who could I tell, the cheer squad?

Tara got real quite and dropped her head a little, she began to nervously fingered at the white lace of her white apron as if she was gathering a memory and then continued speaking but softly this time and with a touch of sadness...

**Tara:** I even tried to tell Bonnie once by asking in a round about way what she thought about it. All she said was that they were "freaks of nature" and didn't want to have anything to do with it or anyone that would. I became so afraid after that and hid it from everyone even you, till I came to live here with your family and for the first time I felt safe enough that I thought you might understand me and may even want to do it with me.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** She looked so sad when she told me her story Kim. Her eyes were welling tears, that's when I knew I had to say something. I told Tara she was not alone and that in my younger days I enjoyed the lifestyle too.

**Tara:** At that point Kim, I found my courage and asked your mother if she would do it with me.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** I was taken aback by what she asked at first. It has been so long since I have even thought of doing it that I had to say no to her, that I couldn't, but I found that Tara could be very persuasive.

**Tara:** Well I don't seem to be so very persuasive with Kim that is. Kim, let me tell you that my night with your mother was so magical that I just wanted to try and make you feel the same way with me. to have that warm feeling spread across your body, to usher you across; to help you lose your, virginity.

**Kim:** Tara! I'm just fine with my virginity and another thing I'll say is that it's also none of your business.

**Tara:** Mrs. Possible, I do believe that the lady does protests to much.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Tara you must always remember that there is no shame in my Kimmie being a virgin, she'll lose it when she's ready.

**Tara:** But we both know that Ron is not up the job, but that's not what worries me, cause for something as special as this it must be done the right way so the magic won't be ruined.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Like I've said Tara, this is up to her, but I will say this to you Kim, that if you are to lose it, I can not think of anyone better than Tara.

**Tara:** You see Kim, your mother just gave us her blessing. I want you to make up your mind now and want to do it with me. . . please...

**Kim:** Ok, I give up, you two have worn me down. I'll do it reluctantly and I probably won't like it at all.

Tara became all smiles and the cheerleader in her took over, she made a double forward handspring turning it into a somersault and landing herself on Kim who was still laying on the bed. She quickly straddled Kim, then leaned forward planting at least ten to fifteen kisses on and about her face all the while saying "you won't be sorry Kim" before Kim pushed her off of her while saying "I already am." As Tara laid on her side next to Kim on the bed she began to hint to Kim that if they were going to do it they should start now.

**Kim:** Tara, you know my mother is still standing there.

**Tara:** Yes. I see she's not leaving, and?

**Kim:** What do you mean and?

**Tara:** I think she wants to be invited to join in with us.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Well if it is OK with the two of you and you don't mind and older woman like me. I would love getting involved in this.

**Tara:** Mrs. Possible, I don't mind and I think Kim would be fine with it.

**Kim:** It's fine with me mom it you won't find it to awk-weird.

**Tara:** Mrs. Possible, if it won't embarrass you, do you think you could put on what you were wearing when you were with me, I think Kimmie would love to see it.

**Kim:** You know what you two, it's getting awk-weird for me now.

**Tara:** No Kim don't worry it'll make you day, but we got to start now.

**Kim:** I think I'm ready to start now.

**Tara:** No not yet, their's something I think you should say first that'll get your mother and me in the mood.

**Kim:** And pray-tell what would that be?

Tara got in real close, so close that Kim could feel Tara's moist breath and lips brush against her ear as she began to whisper ever so softly, (whisper, whisper, whisper.)

**Kim:** Oh come'on now, you really want me to say that out loud and to my own mother?

**Tara:** Yes; she'll love it, trust me.

**Kim:** No Tara I don't trust you but okay I'll say it, "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me."

Mrs. Possible smiled broadly and clasped her hand together excitedly then said she'd be right back..Within a few minuets Mrs. Possible was back in Kims room wearing a sequined evening coat, high heels, a top hat and saying that she was ready. Kim looking at her mother had to smile when she saw her all aglitter and knew that she now made the right choice to try it.

**Kim:**Mom you're beautiful.

**Tara:** Woo Hoo, Mrs. P. you're hot as ever.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Thank you Kimmie, Tara; I'm about to blush.

With this being said, Kim wondered for a minute about what do or how to start, not wanting to show her naivete about what was about to happen but she looked at Tara and then to her mother and said;

**Kim:** Mom this being my first time and all; I really don't know what to do, should I just jump right into this or ease in all gentle like.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Oh my little Kimmie; just watch what Tara and I do together and when you're ready you'll join in and always remember this about doing it, "it's as easy as just a jump to the left."

**Kim:** I'll try my best mom.

**Tara:** Mrs. P. I'll make a bet with you that your daughter will be like an unchained beast and better at this than the two of us put together.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** As a mother, I can only hope Tara, I can only hope.

**Tara:** Well Kim all I have to ask you before we start on your journey through the looking glass is do you want to keep your lights on or shut them off.

***

*** Time passes all to quickly***

Two and one half hours later it was all over, they stood there together all filled with excitement. Kim couldn't believe what just happened to her and was still breathless, she ran it all through her mind from beginning to end trying to make sense of it all and at first didn't hear Tara's speak.

**Kim:** hmmm what?

**Tara:** Kim; I said did you enjoy yourself?

**Kim:** Yes I did, I'm sorry now that I never did this before.

**Tara:** Tell me Kim; did I lie, was it everything I said it would be?

**Kim:** It was and more, I never knew you could feel so good and have such fun.

**Tara:** This is something the three of us shared and is special to me, I just happy that it was you. Are you glad that me and your mother were with you, watching you?

**Kim:** More than words can say, it was fun and I was glad I did this, and am right here at this time with you two; it's a cherished memory that I will keep forever. Did I do you proud mom.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Proud doesn't start to explain my feelings to what just happened. It is not everyday that a mother can say with pride that she got to watch her daughter not only lose her virginity but to have a helping hand in it.

**Kim:** I will say that if I was going to lose it; I could not be happier to say that I'm glad that it was with the two of you. Oh and one more about that; let me say thanks a lot for drawing a Vee on my forehead in bright red lipstick mother.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Well Kim, I had to let everybody know that you were a virgin.

**Kim:** It was not very hard for them to find out especially when the two of you screamed "VIRGIN UP FOR SACRIFICE!" and pushed me toward the stage for the others to grab me.

**Tara:** Are you sorry we did that to you, we wanted you to lose it the right way and in style.

**Kim:** No Tara I'm not sorry but you should have warned me about wearing red panties.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Well Kim, aren't you glad now that I've always warned you about wearing clean panties before you go out on a mission.

Tara and Mrs. Possible giggled to each other and hugged Kim between them squeezing the breath from her lungs and telling her "all in good fun, all in good fun" and kissing her on the cheek.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Is there any thing you want to say to us?

**Kim:** Yes I am happy to say that I can say that I am now "so not the virgin."

As she said this Kim looked up and watched the brightly lit marquee on top the "Kigo theater" that read; Fridays only; midnight showing of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" go dark.

**Kim:** Now that I've done this I know that I will be doing this a lot more, but I have to say that I felt out of place.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** How so baby.

**Kim:** I don't have a costume like you two, Tara is dressed up as Magenta and you make a great Columbia, but who should I be; maybe Janet Weiss?

Mrs. Possible and Tara took their eyes off of Kim and quickly looked at each other and then back to Kim and both said to her at the same time...

"Slut"

**Kim:** Ah ha, ah ha your both so funny, you know I going to tell Ron all about this and I know that he'll do this because of me, but who do you think I should tell him to be, any ideas Tara?

**Mrs. Dr. Possible:** Oh my GOD Kimmie, just look at Tara's face; it just went paler than her makeup.

**Tara:** Don't say Riff Raff, don't say Riff Raff, don't say Riff Raff, please don't say Riff Raff.

**Kim:** No tara I won't tell him about Riff Raff, but do you think he'll make a good Brad Majors?

As soon as the words left her mouth she had to bite her lower lip as she saw the smirks spread across Tara and her mothers face as the two of them also had to bite their tongues so not to laugh out loud, but they began to snicker and lose control of themselves, and even Kim couldn't help it. They had to lean against each other for support as they raised their heads and voices to the sky and screamed in unison...

"Asshole!"

They all had a good laugh and began to walk back home, no one can say who started but one of them began to hum then one started to sing softly then all three were singing "Let's do the Time Warp again" and when they reached the part in the song where they sang "it's just a jump to the left" they all did.

END

(Killer Bebe has enjoyed doing the Time Warp since 1980)


End file.
